


A Little Magic For Your Chistmas

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Jotun!Tony, Magic!Tony, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: Jotun Tony giving you magic and love.ArtMerry Chirstmas to everyone !
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	1. Red




	2. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another color version <3


End file.
